Everything Stays
by underapuddle307
Summary: Marshall Lee and Rose Abendroth's fates twisted together tightly, and now that she's gone for good, it's tearing Marshall apart. AU.. :D
1. Introduction

_Let's go in the garden_  
 _You'll find something waiting_  
 _Right there where you left it_  
 _Lying upside down_  
 _When you finally find it_  
 _You'll see that it's faded_  
 _The underside is lighter_  
 _When you turn it around_  
 _Everything stays_  
 _Right where you left it_  
 _Everything stays_  
 _But it still changes_  
 _Ever so slightly_  
 _Daily and nightly_  
 _In little ways_  
 _When everything stays_

* * *

Deep notes from a bass guitar filled the quiet night. Fireflies seemed to hover about in the cool evening.

The teen holding the bass guitar shaped like an axe floated a foot above ground, humming a soft tone to the deep notes that were strum out.

The wind seemed to be like her hand running through his hair when he closed his eyes. His pale fingers easily plucked at the strings of the bass and pressed down to form different notes without much thought.

He missed her.  
So much.

His eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember the next note of their song. It was quickly remembered, and his expression went from struggle to longing as the tune carried on.

Everything within the home she left behind was left untouched except for the calendar in the open hall. Slight changes are the only evidence of time; A thin layer of dust hung on most surfaces, the kitchen had no scent or dishes, curtains were kept tightly closed, and the doors to the now dormant rooms were locked shut.

The sky above Marshall eventually turned to a lighter shade of the deep blue it was in the midnight, and he decided to go home.

The house made him feel as if it were beckoning him to come in, as the memories and love seemed to be hidden inside. He knew he couldn't find that same happiness ever again.


	2. Let's Go In the Garden

_'Lets go in the garden..'_

His heart beat loud and at an even pace, spreading a feeling of joy throughout his veins with each pump. His smile mirrored hers; wide and bright. He chased her as she weaves through the trees, stopping behind the one with different markings. Their laughter echoed in the cool night, her brown eyes and long red hair stuck in his mind.

Her hands absently played with the markings on the tree at her waist level as she stared into the black irises of Marshall's.

In a swift moment he flew up and grabbed her, holding her bridal style and pressing his vampiric teeth to her neck. They laughed in the air; The markings on the tree was a deep cut and burn marks only made by a slice of an axe and magical fire.


	3. You'll Find Something Waiting

_'You'll find something waiting..'_

It was almost sunrise. Marshall felt as if she was here. Her presence, her scent, everything. He knew she was here.

He sped like mad through the forest and across the clearing, weaving through trees and making sure that nothing slips his sight.

The sun was slowly rising, and he would burn soon. But the risk would be worth by the time he would find her. It's been a year since he's felt this sensation. She has to be here.


	4. Right There Where You Left it

_'Right there where you left it,'_

It's been a long day. He only felt relieved at this moment when she fell asleep in his arms.

He sat against the tree with Rose in front of him, her back on his chest. Her magics allowed him to endure the long and painful challenges they faced today, and it's what ultimately aided in their success. The warm and alien feeling of the sun setting on his spell coated skin surrounded him in a calm aura. His chest had a strange but warm feeling inside whenever he felt her breathe in and out.

His eyes slowly closed as he inhaled her soft scent. The last rays of the setting sun illuminated the old magical burn markings on the tree.


	5. Lying Upside Down

_'Lying upside down.'_

Bat formed, Marshal hung from a tree branch right outside of a large home. The window his face was pressed up against had red curtain on the inside covering everything but his bat face. He believed to be unseen by his prey, the adolescent with deep red hair and the intoxicating scent and her guest, the bubblegum prince.

Marshall zoned out for a quick second, snapping back to it when the pair busted out in laughter. He could hear what they were whispering about from the other side of the glass window, but he wasn't paying attention.

They knew that. They were staring at him because of it.

A pink hand covered the prince's lips as he spoke into her ear.  
"Maybe he likes you, that's why he's here."  
She whispered back in the same fashion, still staring at the bat in the curtains.  
"Well, he is a cute little bat."

The remarks and discovery startled him, his grip on the branch released and he struggled to keep a straight flight out into the night.


	6. When You Finally Find it

_'When you finally find it..'_

"I can hear your exhaustion, human."  
a menacing call came through a wicked smile; His eyes hungered to find her, darting under the moonlit forest. His bass axe held tightly in his grip, ready to swing.

Her hand clutched onto a gold necklace with some sort of tooth strung onto it, her sly grin had light panting escape through. Rose waited for him to come closer as her back was pressed up against a tree.

"I found you." He said in a low voice behind her. She laughed as she launched herself off of the tree trunk and spun to put her back against another. The two were now facing each other, as Marshall swung at her waist level.

The axe stuck into the tree as Rose dodged the swing. She spun around again and whispered foreign words, palms to the vampire who struggled to get his axe out of the tree.

His eyes reflected the fire that suddenly burst forward towards him, his scream of agony echoing in the night.

The brief moment of pain ended however, as his axe was ripped free and he blindly lunged his attack through the flames downward; The bass reflected the flames off and he ended up deeply wounding his opponent.

The scent of the blood drove him crazy; But her grin confused him as she held her arm and ran back to the forest clearing.

He dashed after her, almost grabbing her until the hiss of his skin caused him to hiss and writhe in pain.

The sun has risen.

Rose turned to watch him retreat into the shade of the trees, shifting into bat form to glare at her from a safe distance from the sunlight. She held the necklace with a bloody arm for him to see as she crushed it in her hand. His eyes shut as he winced, a strange pain escaping his body as if an arrow were to be removed quickly. Daytime slumber hit him as he felt her presence exit the area.


	7. You'll See That it's Faded

_'You'll see that it's faded,'_

"I want to help you-"  
Rose said with an urgent tone.  
Her arm was locked in his firm vampiric grip.  
"Why should I trust you, witch?!"  
Her eyes pleaded and she winced at the hold.  
"Keep your voice down! Please understand-"  
"Understand that you're the one who caused everything? Aren't you the one who let the evil tyrant Blake into this world?! I should kill you!"

"What's going on here?"  
A low, masculine voice called, with a slight tone of concern. His short, light brown curly hair was first noticed by Marshal; His presence gave Rose a slight shiver in fear.

Rose's eyes were glued onto Luke as his expression turned into a scowl, whispering a few words of their home language under his breath before a bright spell was cast in the direction of the vampire.

Marshal hissed as he tried not to let Rose out of his grasp, especially with her struggle to be released.

He left her no choice but to force him off with a blast of light energy, singing his arm and parts of his face for a few seconds.

Marshal was knocked back, and Luke held his palm facing his enemy ready to cast. The vampires eyes darted from Luke to Rose, holding the emotions confusion and hurt.

Rose looked to Luke with pleading eyes.  
Wincing at the realization of what Rose wanted to do, the magister fiercely stated, "He's lost our trust. We have no use for him."  
He watched her walk right up to the vampire who was on his knees holding his regenerating arm.

Rose looked back at Luke before placing a thumb on Marshal's forehead.  
"We must continue to try,"  
She began, her eye color fading into a luminescent pinkish white.  
"If we wish to defeat Blake."

He struggled to accept the psychological invitation at first, but reluctantly opened the door.  
Marshal's mind raced as he saw the truth of everything.


	8. Underside is lighter When you turn it

_'The underside is lighter when you turn it around'_

Just after the sun set he headed here. The axe bass guitar hung on his back with the strap coming down from his shoulder to about his waist.

Here he was yet again, taking a walk in the forest. Their forest. The melancholic feeling of Rose's faint presence spread throughout the area, but the vampire knew that she wasn't here. She couldn't be.

The thought that it must've been in the trees or the fact that he misses her like crazy caused him to dismiss the idea that she was here.

But his senses were different this time than they have been in the past few weeks he'd been visiting the forest.

The closer he got to their old tree the stronger the feeling became. Fear crept into his heart.

The moonlight sliced through the trees spotlighting the multicolored markings on the tree trunk.

His heart went crazy. His eyes were wide with shock. Red hair pooled at the bottom of the trunk, almost illuminated by the moonlight. The black shadow of the tree cast over a darker shade of black in the form of a body. The fresh scent of blood-her intoxicating blood- burned his nose in realization.

Gently, he sunk his knees down to the ground and placed his hands gingerly on something in the shadows.

He pulled slightly, rolling the body quickly unintentionally with her face falling under the moonlight. The color of her skin was faded.

His ears would've heard it by now, but he wouldn't allow himself to believe it.  
He moved his cheek down to her mouth to feel and hear if she was breathing. He would've felt it by merely touching her skin, but he still pressed his two fingers where her pulse should be.

The other hand that was now cradling her body was covered in thickened blood from her right shoulder blade.


End file.
